


Nurse kate

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: AU, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Bruises, Burns, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Miles is the perfect plaything, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse play, OOC, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Whump, handjobs, ooc Kate, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Kate wants to play nurse and she finds the perfect patient
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Nurse kate

**Author's Note:**

> Miles usually has the upper hand in these fics i decided to spice it up a bit fair warning kate will be ooc here plus some other dark themes will occur if not your cup of tea i advise you not read

_Kate always thought she'd be a doctor or nurse when she grew up even as a little girl she used to play nurse with her barbies and teddy bears and operation was her favorite game she also loved the look and smell of blood no one knew that though that was a secret she tried going to school for nursing but her mother was too sick she was constantly taking care of her or visiting her_

_She eventually gave up those dreams and tried psychology she felt like she could study people mentally better than physically her student loans eventually got to be too much she had to quit that course as well now she was a kindergarten teacher_

_She loved that job but every once in a while she felt empty when she thought about how well she could have been as a doctor or nurse_

_This was ond of those times._

_It was late Flora and ms gross were alseep_

_Sneaking into Miles room was pretty risky but kate was willing to risk it._

_She kept very quiet so she didn't wake the boy up she took the tape tearing it off with her teeth she stuck the black piece of duct tape over Miles's mouth she added another piece just in case_

_She then took the rope tying his hands together as the boy started to wake up_

_He started squirming quickly trying to scream but couldn't kate than pulled miles out of bed to his feet dragging him as she left his room._

_Kate did everything in her power to keep hold of him he was a real squirmy one she than picked him up holding him from trying to escape_

_He was only able to move his legs around since his hands were tied tight enough to sink into his skin which was now reddening from the tightness of the rope_

_When she reached the basement stairs she walked halfway down before pushing miles down them he had trouble getting up as he had nothing to grab on to kate had disappeared into the darkness_

_He noticed there was a doctor's table which wasn't down here before_

_Kate bought it a few months ago hoping she'd be able to use it_

_Miles than tried to scream he was unsuccessful but he continued to scream muffled words._

_Kate returned dressed in a nurses uniform clearly it was a costume the slutty nurse kind the kind couples used when roleplaying_

_Miles felt his cock throbbing in his bed shorts_

_God no not now miles thought still scared out of his mind_

_It was hot in the basement probably like 80 degrees miles face had started to glisten_

You like this outfit don't you miles? Kate asked caressing her cleavage 

_Miles said nothing but clearly his erection said it all_

_Kate than grabbed him pulling him up on his feet_

_She pulled him onto the doctor's table she undid the rope on miles's arms placing him in restraints instead they were super tight miles could barely move he continued to squirm trying his best to get lose he was still able to move his legs he kept kicking them until he was able to kick kate knocking her into the floor causing her to bust her nose._

_Kate looked up at miles with rage wiping the blood on her arm_

_Getting up she charged at him tore down his bed shorts and ripped off his black nirvana shirt_

_She scanned his body with lustful eyes running her fingers down his stomach until she got to his cock which was leaking pre cum he hadn't been wearing underwear under his bed shorts he was a naughty boy kate knew this already which is why he was perfect for playtime._

_Kate grabbed the head of his cock miles began to whimper_

You like that huh? You like it when i play with your slit? Asked kate as she flicked at his opening 

_Kate continued to pump miles's cock while he squirmed trying to make her stop she loved hearing his muffled cries_

_He caused her so much terror when she got here it was nice for her to have control over him finally able to see him have no control over his self._

_Before he could cum kate stopped pumping_

_She pulled a lighter out of the pocket of the outfit she lit it watching the flame_

_Miles started shaking his head erratically with muffled no as kate brought the flame to miles stomach right above the belly button_

_Miles let out a muffled scream of pain_

_She than brought the flame down to miles leg she had to pin him down to stop his legs from moving she watched the flame cause a blister on miles perfect skin._

_She figured miles had enough so she stuck the lighter back into her pocket she than pulled down her red satin panties_

_Miles was able to see his cock began to harden_

_Kate than climbed on top of miles pulling off the nurse uniform she was now only in a red lace bra_

_She adjusted herself onto miles cock sliding it into her moist pussy_

_She could tell he wanted it she could hear him muffling please don't but she knew he didn't mean it._

_She became to thrust up and down moaning loudly she tore the tape of miles's mouth forcefully kissing him passionately ignoring the pain he just felt from the tape and the redness it left over his mouth_

_Miles couldn't help but thrust back into kate she felt so good her walls were slick and soft_

_Kate moved onto his collarbone biting his neck_ _miles moaned in pleasure mixed with pain_

_She started to bounce faster trying to pick up the pace miles gradually thrusted faster slapping his balls against her ass._

_She than tossed her head back letting the pleasure take over her body_

_She couldn't take it much longer she came back up to miles grabbing his neck and squeezed tightly around his throat as she fucked faster cursing and moaning_

Ooh fuck I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum all over your cock shouted kate in pleasure 

_Miles began to thrust faster and harder hitting her G spot she noticed the spot she bit was starting to bruise_

_Miles didn't want to orgasm he tried his best not to but his body was telling him otherwise soon enough he shot his load fast and hard into kate_

_Kate wasn't far behind she trusted one last time as she came all over miles cock_

God that was so good miles says kate breathlessly as she unddid the restraints which had then left red marks on his arms

Your very pretty when your coming down from an orgasm says kate touching miles face

_Miles smiled at her he did really like kate maybe doing her freaky shit will get him to score again_

**The end**


End file.
